InsanitySurfers
Linda Irwin is one-half of Awesome Insanity Surfers along with Dawson Green. She is an American born actress, writer, comedian, musician and radio personality. She was born December 28, 1956 and spent much of her youth studying the performing arts and metaphysical studies. She graduated from high school in 1975 with the second highest grade point average and was bestowed a Quill And Scroll award. 1975 she had multiple activities which included the "At The Pop Shoppe" comedy show on KTNT radio in Tacoma, Washington, editor of a local newspaper called "The People's Voice", and writing novelty songs which never got any real acclaim. 1977 to 1978 she joined with two bands, "Greater Love Connection" and "Jubal" with her then husband, Jim Carrell. 1984 she acquired a role in "The Prisoner Of Second Avenue" with a local drama troupe as the female lead, Edna Edison. She continued doing various things for local radio stations, and in 1986 she and her husband joined up with John Bantner to form a new band, Critical Fold, which was under Arctic Asylum Publishing and John's own label, Penguin Records. At the time of her divorce from Jim who left the band entirely, John and Linda went on to write a few more songs together. Linda auditioned that same year for a national syndicated radio spot doing Saturday night comedy and music shows and made it down to the final four. When she lost out to John Candy of Radio Kandy, she moved to Portland, Oregon, to try to start a new life. In 1991 in Portland, she signed up with Central Xtras and got a spot in "The Temp" with Timothy Hutton and Lara Flynn Boyle. It was a very short spot and she can be seen as one of the office workers at 12:00 into the movie. In 1995 she went on to meet Dawson and they along with two other actors created the MCTV Saturday night show in Portland, Oregon, Channel 26, "Our Show" a sketch comedy that lasted until early 1998. In 1997 Dawson and Linda were a featured part of the first annual "Portland Outdoor Improv Festival". Two solo albums were produced during that time by Linda, "Songs From The Home World" in 1995 and "The Universe Within The Core" in 1996. She would go into semi-retirement after moving to Idaho from 1998 to 2011 when she began once again writing music and making videos for You Tube. In 2012 she joined up with Saundra Greene to create a pod-cast series called "Unseen World" which ran on Blog Talk from October 1, 2012 to May 15, 2015. May 26, 2015, she and Dawson launched a new pod-cast series on Spreaker called "Awesome Insanity Surfers" which went on hiatus at the beginning of May 2017 due to other commitments Dawson had to attend to. After having tried out various other alternative video sites, she discovered VidLii and says that this is the best alternative site she has ever been on. As of the start of 2018, she is busy making videos from the Awesome Insanity Surfers shows on Spreaker into videos to share on VidLii. Category:VidLii users in the United States